


Bastards and broken things

by ChazMoon123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, I have no idea what I'm doing, Jon is confused, Jon isn't, M/M, Percy is very smooth, Pining, and angry, no beta we die like men, this gets gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChazMoon123/pseuds/ChazMoon123
Summary: Jon Snow is a bastard. Quite obvious to anyone he tells his name. He's angry about it sometimes, even sad. At times he's ashamed, esecially when he catches Lady Stark glancing at him with a look that could kill. But what happens when he meets a bastard unapologetically living their life, careless of their heritage?





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Jon sees him, it's before the feast his father arranges to welcome Lord Poseidon of House Storm and his family at Winterfell.

A family from beyond the Narrow Sea, one of the oldest families to set foot on land in Westeros. People who were infamous for their relationship with the gods and godesses of the sea, the storms. Maybe even more than the Greyjoys. They wore the sigil of a trident, banner a deep turqoise.

Jon watched Lord Poseidon and Lord Stark trade courteous greetings and smalltalk. Jon noted that Eddard Stark actually seemed to like the foreign Lord. He had never seen his father smile so genuinely at an outsider before at first meeting. He saved those smiles for his family, men and closer bannermen. The head of House Storm was a very impressive man in size and strength, yet he brought a smile on everyone's face around him, even the rather cold Lady Stark. Only Arya was complaining the whole time, wanting to get it over with and go on.

Soon came the introductions of family members on both sides.

Lord Poseidon and his wife, Lady Amphitrite, and their oldest son Triton, and from then on their children were all born from different mothers. Lord Poseidon introduced each one of them proudly all the same, and his wife didn't seem the least bit bothered by that. Or she hid it well, Jon thought.

Herophile, a strikingly beautiful young woman, then Aiolos, a lad not much older than Jon but bigger in stature, a pretty girl about the same age as Sansa called Ourea, and last but not least, a young man as old as Jon and Robb, Perseus.

All Storm children had their father's tanned olive skin and piercing green eyes, but Perseus's gaze was different. Jon could only tell because they made brief eye contact in the courtyard. Jon found that he couldn't look away, not even when the other boy straight up smirked at him all white teeth and dimples, and his face grew hot under his attention. He could only tear his eyes away when the two Lords dismissed their families and servants to speak more privately somewhere else.

Robb elboved him and smiled knowingly once they were free to leave, arm slung around his shoulder "Did you see that Storm girl? What a beauty, isn't she?"

"S'uppose so..." Jon mumbled halfheartedly. She did look rather lovely, with her long dark hair and graceful slim body covered in soft garnments and jewellery, but she wasn't the one he had focused on.

"I see how it is," Theon was grinning in a way that had Jon uncomfortable "He was looking at the boy, Perseus, was his name?"

"Shut up," Jon bit back, cheeks warm. Thankfully it was getting chilly so he could blame that on the cold. "I was just daydreaming."

"Dreaming about that bastard? Are you in love, Lord Snow?" Jon knew Theon saw through him, so he just ignored him and dodged out of Robb's brotherly embrace.

"Leave him be, Greyjoy." Robb chided, catching Theon's sleeve with a meaningful look. Jon sent him a grateful smile over his shoulder and tried his best to leave the courtyard without seeming disrespectful.

He marched to his room to check on Ghost and get a change of clothes for the feast, even though he knew he would only get to sit at the back with his father's men. It wasn't all that bad, he got to drink as much as he wanted (which wasn't that much) and he got to hear the stories Winterfell's best soldiers had to tell. That he was slightly excited about.

The feast was loud and filled with laughter, obnoxious music and lots of dancing. And wine. The Storms brought a generous amount of their finest wine, all too happy to offer as much as the Northern men wanted to drink. Jon had his fair share of it, for someone who wasn't all that fond of drinking. Ghost lay at his feet under the bench the whole time, happily munching on the pieces of meat and bones Jon offered him, lapping at his fingers.

And stories he got to hear. Men loved to tell stories, especially with a belly full of delicious warm food and great wine. Stories of war, of the women they shared their beds with. Jests and songs and laughter. Jon didn't mind that one bit, especially since he was pleasantly buzzed and warm himself.

The only thing that got him nearly sober was the moment he saw the Storm bastard, Perseus approaching a few hours into the feast. He walked with a confident swagger, up to the empty seat near Jon and plopped down without a question. Ghost perked up at this, but laid back down when Jon reached under to rub his ear gently, mouth suddenly dry and throat squeezed shut.

"We haven't met properly before," Perseus offered his hand to him with the same toothy smile as before, eyes shining in the dim lighting of the hall "Perseus of House Storm."

"Jon Snow," he answered by instinct, brain otherwise momentarily blank.

"Nice to meet you Jon," the other boy only continued to smile at him as he retrieved his hand. "Everyone calls me Percy."

Jon nodded, not sure what he was supposed to say to that. He didn't want to look competely stupid, so he grabbed the first thing in his reach, a cup filled with wine, and offered it to the other boy.

"Wine?"

"Thank you," Percy accepted it, smile never faltering. Jon tore his gaze away to take a gulp of wine, feeling the liquid warm his insides and the buzz from earlier growing stronger.

 _'What am I doing?'_ he asked himself _'He must think I'm an idiot.'_ He bit the insides of his cheeks.

"How come you are not up there?" Jon looked at him again as Percy pointed at Robb and Theon laughing at something either Triton or Poseidon said. Even Lord Stark was smiling.

"I'm the bastard son of Eddard Stark. Lady Stark thought it would be better for me to sit here." It came out with more bite than he intended, voice a little uncertain from the wine. Percy frowned at that, and Jon followed the creases forming on his forehead.

"So am I. Most of my siblings are. Doesn't seem fair that you can't be with your family, nonetheless."

Jon smiled bitterly "Our customs are different, it seems. But I'm comfortable here. Got my wine," he held up his cup, "and good company." gesturing around the table.

"I can see that," the other boy chuckled lightly "But next time, feel free to come sit with my family. We won't mind one bit, and Lady Stark won't give you grief either."

All Jon could do was nod dumbly, belly suddenly filling up with warmth he couldn't tell if the offer or the wine caused. Either way, he opted for a change of subject.

"You and your family are from the other side of the Narrow Sea, sailors." Jon said.

Percy nodded, sipping his own drink "My family has always been more comfortable sailing on water. We have one of the biggest trading networks in the seven kingdoms."

"Do you sail a lot as well, then?"

"As much as I can. I love a good adventure. Seeing new places, new animals, meeting new people, eating new food."

"Do you have stories to tell?" he supposed it was as good of a subject as any.

"Many. You wouldn't believe a lot of them if I told you," his mysterious tone had Jon curious. He unconsciously shifted closer on the bench.

"Try me." he said, staring straight into the other boy's green orbs. He had to tilt his head up a little. Sitting down, it was more obvious that Percy had a few inches on him.

"Very well. When the sea is quiet and the wind is scare, we like to go swimming even in the deep waters. My mother not so much, but she likes watching us play in the waves. I like diving as well, going as deep as I dare. In more shallow waters I look for sunken treasures, lost things."

"Treasures?" Jon's mind wandered to stories of pirates and hidden riches his siblings and old Nan used to talk about. He and Arya loved those.

Percy nodded, smiling behind his cup "I have found chests filled with gold before. The coins hundreds of years old. I have quite the collection back at home."

"What do you do with them?"

"Nothing," the bastard shrugged "Just have them."

"Isn't that a waste of gold?" Jon wondered out loud, frowning in confusion.

Percy only chuckled, a little flushed as well, as far as Jon could tell "Maybe so, but I like my collection. I have good memories with finding them. Especially one."

Jon raised an eyebrow and drank, silently urging the boy to go on.

"I was diving near Lorath once, when my father was on a meeting with traders in the bay. I came across an old ship whose doors were stuck closed. It took me a great deal to pry them open. Inside, everything looked untouched. I found a pouch filled with golden coins in the captain's cabin."

Percy paused to take a sip of his drink, smiling slyly. Jon was on the edge of his seat. He knew the story was only going to get interesting, the boy just made him wait for it.

"As I swam out to the deck, I spotted something tangled in the ropes of the sails. It was very sharp, and long. Made of bones. I have found a lot of interesting things in the sea before, you know. Even when I wasn't looking for them. Sometimes our fishing nets came up with fish as big as me, from the seas further from any kingdom, with spears made of bones in them. I found more than one later during diving too. I have those at home as well. We never knew who or how could have pierced those fish. They weren't the kind to swim in shallow waters for fishermen to hunt with spears."

"But you do have a theory," Jon guessed, very much curious at this point. He almost forgot he was drunk too.

"Oh yes," Percy bobbed his head "One time, I was diving out in the deep sea, testing how far I could go holding my breath. Mother doesn't like me doing this, says I will end up drowning one day, but I do it anyway. The thrill of it, it's nothing like anything I've ever experienced."

Jon was hanging on his every word, unconsciously leaning closer and closer. If Percy noticed, he didn't show he minded.

"I was at my limits, about 80 feet deep, starting to get dizzy from the loss of air. But I wanted to go deeper still. I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it. As I swam, I saw something for a fleeting moment deep beneath, in the dark."

"What was it?"

"I saw a slim figure, holding something long and sharp. Something that looked human. Almost. It's upper half looked human, but it had the tail of a fish. It startled me so much, I began to swim to the surface immediately."

"Is this a jest?" Jon asked, searching Percy's face "A man with the tail of a fish?"

The bastard only shrugghed "Believe what you will, it could have been my imagination getting the better of me. I was losing my breath. But sailors have reported seeing, even catching such men before. Creatures half man, half fish." Percy paused, and grinned again "I have found a cock made of gold once, if that's more believable."

Jon snorted at that, shaking his head amused and mulled this over, but didn't comment much. Didn't know what to believe. He liked the story though, it was very curious indeed.

"Thank you for sharing," he said instead "It was interesting. True or not."

"My pleasure, Jon Snow."

Jon flushed at his answering smile a little again, swallowed and looked quickly down in his cup. It was getting harder and harder to gather his thoughts and make his mouth work.

Should he stop drinking? He didn't want to be sick in the morning. The wine was really something else. Bold, a little sour and not as sweet as the wine he had drunk before.

As if sensing his thoughts, Percy plucked the cup out of his hand and helped him stand hoisting by the arm "We can continue some other time. Come on, let's get some fresh air, aye?"

Jon let himself be led wordlessly, through the halls of the castle to the open courtyard. He breathed in some of the chilly night air and felt his mind clear a little, the buzzing grew quiet. He felt almost disappointed when the boy let go of him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Jon looked over to see Percy gazing at the night sky, stars littering the dark abyss.

"It is, my Lord." he answered meakly, reminding himself to not make a fool of himself in front of the foreign bastard.

"No need to call me Lord," Percy smiled at him all the same, the stars reflecting in his brilliant green eyes. "Just call me Percy." Jon lost his voice again, nodding dumbly, weakly wondering if this had came up before. His memory was failing him. Had too much to drink, he supposed. The fresh air could only do so much.

He was getting less and less tipsy though, and his nerves were back, anxiety weighing his stomach down.

 _'What is wrong with me?'_ he thought annoyed.

He felt like a shy child around the bastard. Why, he didn't actually know. All he knew was that just one look at the boy's face made his belly flutter. His soft yet still stern facial features, his piercing green eyes, his mop of raven black hair and wide smile that made his eyes shine.

"I think I'm going to take my leave for tonight. Had a long journey today." Percy said after a while. "It was nice talking to you, Jon Snow. Maybe you can tell me a nice story too sometime. Good night."

"Good night," Jon called after him, voice unintentionally soft.

He stood there, sobering, for a while. Ghost came out to him at some point, licking his hand. Jon smiled and ruffled his furry head fondly. It was getting really cold, he mused. Better to not linger. The prospect of a warm bed and sleep seemed very alluring.

"To me Ghost," he walked to his room past the still very loud hall, steps quick.

Once in his room he stripped of his many layers of clothing, only leaving his breaches. He got under the warm furs of his bed, Ghost taking his place at his feet. Sleep came quick after he closed his eyes, waves dancing behind his eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on a whim while rewatching season 1 of Game of Thrones. Couldn't get it out of my head. Guess it exists now :D
> 
> Let me know if you'd like to read more. I have ideas for future chapters.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Jon woke with a slight headache the next morning. It could have been a lot worse, he guessed, all things considered. A lot of the men from either houses were probably still sleeping, passed out somewhere even when it was getting closer and closer to noon.

He purposefully avoided the time period he knew the Starks broke their fast, like he tended to do a lot these days. Much to Arya, Bran and Robb's disappointment. It was all to avoid Catelyn Stark, which greaved his father as well. It was for the best though. At least Jon liked to think it was the right thing to do. He usually broke his fast alone or with squires and servants, in Ghost's company.

His mind was a bit blurry about the details of the previous night, but he did remember the Strom bastard talking to him. He could still see those piercing green eyes looking at him if he concentrated enough. He vaguely remembered the story about half men half fish, but even that was clouded by the wine. All he remembered was the warmth he had felt in the boy's company.

"I'm never drinking this much wine again!" Jon muttered to himself as he washed his face and got dressed for breakfast and then sword practice.

He smiled and nodded at the people he passed by, but otherwise kept to himself. His head was still aching a little.

"Jon Snow!" he almost jumped at the sudden cheery voice calling ahead. He looked up to find Perseus grinning at him. He was dressed in brightly coloured garnments, very contrasting with the dull walls and the boiled leather armor Jon had donned.

"Good morning my-- Percy," he corrected himself quickly, face growing hot a little at the way Percy's smile only seemed to widen at that.

"I was on my way to the great hall but it seems that I am very lost. My family is eating by now I would imagine, wondering where I could be."

'Not gonna eat now then,' Jon thought to himself.

"I can escort you there. The castle is big, no wonder you lost your way. I grew up here, but it takes time to get used to," Jon said as they were already walking.

"It is quite big indeed. And very warm." Percy commented pleasantly.

"It was built on hot streams. They keep the castle warm even on the coldest nights. You ought to try the hot baths before you leave."

Percy hummed thoughtfully, smiling "I might just do that."

Jon did his best to ignore the look given by the other bastard and quickened his steps. Percy followed his pace effortlessly, all the while smiling and humming some song Jon didn't know under his breath. His energy baffled the bastard of Winterfell.

"Here we are," Jon gestured once they reached the entrance leading to the main hall, from where laughing and happy chattering could be heard. He wanted to get away from there as quickly as possible. Breakfast had to wait. Or maybe he could go down to the kitchen to ask the cook for something to eat before practice.

"Where are you going?" he stopped in his tracks when Percy called out for him. "It would be rude to not say at least good morning to my family, would it not?"

Jon could hear the smile in his voice, even without turning around. He did turn to face the other boy though, sighing in defeat. "It would," he mumbled weakly, and followed Percy into the hall.

The Strom family had already broken their fast, and were eating as cheerily as one could, chatting and laughing with each other. They only broke up the conversation when they saw the two boys approaching. Lord Poseidon broke into a big smile immediately, one his son returned.

"My boy! Come to eat with us? And you've brought Jon Snow with you to join us!"

Jon's heart skipped a beat immediately. He cast Percy a panicked look, who only shrugged and smiled innocently. He hated that boy, Jon decided right then and there.

"I really shouldn't, my Lord," he tried to protest as politely as possible, but the older man was having none of that.

"Why, I think you absolutely should! Have you eaten already, perhaps?"

"No, my Lord."

"Then please, come join us. There is plenty of room left for you." Jon could hardly deny the foreign lord this request. He just nodded and sat down next to the boy called Aiolos, who ate mostly in silence, a book open in front of him. Percy sat down right next to Jon, annoyingly happy about the situation.

"No need to be shy with us lad," Poseidon went on, smiling gently "And I insist you call me Poseidon. I want none of that lordly business."

"It's fine, child," Lady Storm smiled as well "You are safe with us."

For some reason their combined reassurance and kind aura made Jon feel a lot more at ease. He began to eat in silence, very much intending to stay quiet, but the Storm family didn't let him. They asked him questions about the castle, about their traditions, the surrounding keeps and The Wall far up north, of the men putting their lives down to protect the realm.

"I want to become a man of The Night's Watch one day, when I'm a man grown." he admitted. He hadn't told anyone about that before, though he had been thinking about if for a while now. Somehow it slipped out as the conversation shifted and turned.

"A noble cause," Poseidon nodded seriously "But are you certain you want to give up your future without even experiencing it first?"

Jon furrowed his brows, and looked sideways at Percy, who sat oddly quiet now. He had been speaking the most before, and now he was looking at Jon silently, waiting for his answer with an unreadable expression.

"I'm a bastard. I don't have titles to be stripped away, I don't have any land to be taken away from me. I don't want to take a wife or father children. I want to protect the realm as a ranger, like my Uncle Benjen does." he said stubbornly.

"Our children are all born from love," Lady Storm said as she smoothed a brown lock of hair behind Ourea's ear "If you feel out of place here, I understand that. But don't give up living because of that."

Jon's heart squeezed a little painfully, seeing how affectionate the girl and her mother acted, despite them not having a blood connection. He envied all the Storm children, for being accepted as they were. No matter what he did, how he tried to please his father, how accepting the Stark children were with him, he never felt like he was truly family.

"I don't belong here," he said quietly, unintentionally letting some of his sadness seep through. "I wish I did. Whatever I do, I just don't feel at home." It felt odd to admit this to a bunch of strangers, but somehow they made it easier for him.

"Don't go to The Wall Jon," Percy spoke for the first time since they brought up the subject. He startled Jon a little, the bastard's intense gaze had his heart beat a little faster. "Just beacuse these people don't make you feel at home, it doesn't mean you wouldn't be able to somewhere else."

Jon averted his gaze, heart heavier than he would have liked to admit. These people made him feel better about who he was than the family he had grown up in.

How pathetic is that? he thought to himself.

Heavy silence filled the room, Jon could feel the weight of it. Even Aiolos looked up from his book as he chewed on a piece of bread. 

"Lord Stark told me you are quite the swordsman," Poseidon opted for a change of subject, probably because there wasn't a lot left to be said.

Jon's cheeks grew slightly warm at the comment. He was working harder than any of the Stark children to polish his sword wielding skills and techniques, but he didn't know his father would say things like this about him to foreign lords.

"I kind of know what I'm doing," he said uncertainly.

"You are being modest," Poseidon laughed lightly "Lord Stark told me you have disarmed some of his best men before, and you sit a horse just as well as any of his bannermen." Jon didn't know what to say to that, but he felt his heart swell with pride, knowing that his father thought of him so highly.

Thankfully the older man just went on, not truly expecting an answer "The vast majority of my children dislike violence. They read books and study plants, play music and go fishing, diving. The only kind of self defense I was able to have them learn is hand to hand. But my little Ourea is a talented archer, Perseus is quite skilled with a sword, and Herophile likes to hide daggers in her garnments."

"Really?" Jon looked at the oldest and youngest girl, and then at the boy as well.

"Surprised, Jon Snow?" Herophile mused, taking pleasure in the way he was blushing "A woman has to protect herself while traveling on water. Or anywhere really." Jon agreed with that, despite how most people thought weapons weren't made for the hands of women. He had heard of the Mormont way, to put weapons in a girl's hand and make them into a warrior by the time they are women.

The little girl, Ourea, flushed and smiled shyly "I like bows. Shooting is so much fun!" Jon returned her smile, bobbing his head in understanding. She reminded him of Arya, which warmed his heart.

"I know a trick or two," Percy shrugged "But I still have a lot to learn." Jon smiled a little at that as well. He liked a swordsman who kept modest, instead of bragging about their skill in combat.

"You should practice together!" Ourea exclaimed excitedly with a clap of her small hands.

Her sister nodded along, smiling amused "Yes, that should be interesting to watch."

"I'm always up for a challenge," Percy smirked.

"That you are," Lord Poseidon chuckled "But I too, would like to see how you do with my son. Wouldn't you too, my dear?" he turned to smile at Lady Storm.

"As long as you boys don't hurt each other," she said, in a way only a mother could.

It seemed harmless enough, so Jon just nodded and agreed "It would be a pleasure, My Lord."

Lord Storm shook his head, clearly amused "Call me Poseidon, child. You are among friends here." It sounded way too sincere and kind, but in spite of his suspicious nature, Jon felt the warmth of it.

"I shall look forward to that as well," Percy said. Jon shifted a little in his seat at the way he said that. He nodded again, wordlessly.

Jon and the Storm family left the dining hall together, loud with conversation and laughter for all the castle to hear. His heart felt a little lighter then for whatever reason. Ghost came padding up to him in the halls, and he welcomed the pup happily.

"Can I pet him?" Ourea asked breathlessly, eyes big and round in wonder.

"Ghost, sit," Jon instructed and showed the little girl how to let him smell her hands.

She rubbed his soft fur, cooing and smiling brightly. Ghost seemed to enjoy the attention, whining barely audibly as she hugged him close. Jon and the girl's family both smiled fondly at the scene. When the girl let go of him Ghost looked at Percy next, almost pleading. Jon couldn't help but flush a little when the boy pet his wolf as well, at the way Ghost seemed to whine a little louder this time.

"He likes you," Jon managed to get out once they started walking again, this time Ghost at his heel.

Percy smirked, sparing the pup a glance "I like him too." For some reason this made Jon's belly flutter.

"Please, excuse me. I promised to pay Lord Stark a visit to discuss matters with him." Poseidon bid them goodbye for a while outside in the halls. "I'll be back for your practice," he promised after kissing his wife softly on the cheek and left briskly.

The air was crisp and cool out in the yard. Winterfell's man at arms was speaking to Robb and Theon as Jon and the Storm family approached. They traded common courtesies and put on protective layers. Everyone except Percy, who said he liked to keep light on his feet and enjoyed the bruises. Jon found that a bit odd, but wasn't about to question the foreign guest in front of everyone.

First Theon and Robb went at it, to put on a show for the older Storm girl for sure, Jon thought. It was fine by him, he was content watching the two of them whack each other blue and purple. They were red and panting by the time Robb came out victorious, like most of the time the two of them sparred. Theon was fuming of course, not a gracious loser.

Jon smirked as he watched him wrestle off the protective armour and grumble under his breath with the squires and men who had been watching at the sides. Robb came to him grinning, the sun making his auburn hair shine and borderline glow.

"What do you say brother? Fancy a dance?"

"You know I do," Jon returned his grin, sparring sword and shield already in hand.

He followed Robb into the empty circle in the yard and took his fighting stance, waiting for Ser Rodrik's sign. By then Lord Storm was back and standing by his family, watching curiously. Robb was first to move, and he met him in the middle, feeling the tremors of their slashes and blocks in his arms. He could feel that his brother was coming onto him stronger than usually, which couldn't have been a coincidence.

Even with all the attention he was giving to his sparring partner, Jon could feel Percy's eyes following each move he made. It made his heart do a strange dance, but he refused to give it any thought. He couldn't risk a sideglance either, not with how Robb was constantly keeping him busy. 

His brother couldn't help it though. One fleeting look at the amusedly smiling Herophile was enough to make Robb vornulable to Jon's next attacks. His wooden shield went first, skidding on the ground out of reach, and then his sword. It was kind of comical, the surprised and wide eyed look Robb slipped and stumbled back with, landing square on his bottom.

"Well fought," Robb smiled sheepishly when Jon offered to pull him to his feet.

"You should have kept your eyes on me, Stark," Jon shook his head, smiling as well.

"Jealous, Snow?" Robb laughed good naturedly.

"You wish," Jon snorted. He liked that Robb was a good sport. Even under normal circumstances, when he wasn't smiling at the Storm girl like an idiot.

Ourea clapped excitedly when Jon rejoined them to take a break and drink some water, Robb following suit. "You were brilliant Jon!" she gushed.

"You were both impressive," Herophile agreed, softly stroking her sister's hair.

"A fine match." their mother smiled as well. 

Lord Poseidon clasped his shoulder with a friendly smile "I expected nothing less, lad."

Robb seemed slightly taken aback by all of these statements, sending questioning looks at his half brother. Jon just shrugged.

"Thank you." he smiled, a little overwhelmed. He looked up at the castle and spotted Arya sitting up on the wall, watching. He smirked when he caught sight of her and she returned his grin.

"So what do you say to a match between us?" Percy asked him.

"Uh, yes. I don't see why not," Jon stammered.

He felt butterflies in his stomach as they stepped onto the middle of the yard. They agreed on blunt edged swords, no shields. Percy looked underdressed compared to Jon, who was starting to feel hot and bothered under his layers of armor and garnments.

Jon moved in first this time, and Percy met him halfway. He was fast on his feet, easy to block Jon's attacks and dance away from them. He ducked and span, making their sparring match look more like dancing. And even though Jon was wearing the armor, he felt their traded blows more. Percy was faster than him, and he got hit less. The session came to an abrupt end when Percy twisted the sword from Jon's hand with a move he had never seen before.

They were panting and red in the cheeks as the yard erupted in the sound of clapping. Some clapping more enthusiastically than others. Percy was grinning, drops of sweat on his face, hair damp against his forehead. Jon felt like he had taken a thousand steps just looking at him.

"Well fought," he finally managed to get out, hand extended in offer.

"You did great yourself," Percy smiled and squeezed his gloved hand. "I haven't had a good fight since we last left home to sail West. Wanna try again?"

Jon agreed, because he liked sparring, and Percy was an interesting opponent. His fighting style was chaotic and  somehow put together at the same time, like the flowing of a stream between rocks. Had this element of unpredictability to it.

The Storms gratulated both of them after the match, while Robb just looked astonished by the amount of attention Jon was getting from them. Theon had rejoined Robb by then, and he seemed just as baffled. It didn't really matter though, because Jon was having a good time. He and Percy sparred some more before supper was served a little past noon. The Storms coaxed him into joining them at supper, so he refreshed himself before he met them in the great hall.

The Starks were there too, which gave Jon a pause. He couldn't second guess things though, he was spotted by Poseidon and his family as soon as he entered. Upon joining them by the table, he could feel eyes on him. Curious eyes, and a pair of cold ones that could only have belonged to Lady Stark. He greeted them politely, but otherwise kept his attention on the Storms. Which wasn't hard, they engaged with him all the same. This time he spoke with Aiolos a little as well, and it turned out he wanted to become a maester.

That surprised Jon a litttle, with Aiolos' stature he could have been a great warrior, but he also knew how wise and important maesters were. He admired Maester Luwin a lot. He told Aiolos that he wished him all the chains he wanted to achieve.

It was also amusing to see his brother and the oldest Storm girl trade smiles over the tables. Sometimes those smiles were directed at Jon as they talked, and he could understand Robb's infatuation fully. Herophile was strikingly beautiful, but also witty and funny. She had an aura of self confidence that was very attractive. Jon did wonder where she hid her daggers that day though. Maybe he didn't want to know.

Triton had a similar personality to his father's. He was quick to smile and easy to talk. Percy and him seemed very close. They kind of reminded Jon of the relationship he had with Robb, though they didn't seem to feel even the slightest amount of discomfort, which wasn't the case with Jon. He could never truly feel like Robb's brother.

Jon didn't have the opportunity to talk to him much before, as Triton had left with a handful of men at sunrise to check on their ship in the bay, make sure the crew was faring well. He asked Jon about their sparring match with Percy, how he liked his style of fighting.

"It's...different, from what I'm used to. It's challenging. And I like a challenge."

"Hear that brother? You better challenge him some more then," Triton smiled at both of them. Jon flushed a little at that, and hoped nobody noticed. He had a feeling Triton saw though, Herophile definitely.

"I'm planning to do just that." Percy answered easily and nudged Jon a little.

Jon caught both Poseidon and Lady Storm smiling amused at them. "I'm glad you are enjoying yourself, Jon." Amphitrite told them. Her smile reminded Jon of a warm summer morning. It made him wish he knew his own mother.

"Yes, my Lady. Thank you for inviting me."

"No need to be so formal sweet child," she chuckled. "Like I said before, you are safe with us. Call me Amphitrite."  
Jon smiled and nodded, a little overwhelmed. He had never felt so accepted before. It was strange, but not bad at all.

"Will you watch me shoot arrows tomorrow too?" Ourea asked him excitedly.

"Of course. If you asked Arya, I'm sure she would like that too. She likes shooting arrows."

"Really?" The little girl spared Arya a glance at the other table, who mainly looked bored. She looked up when she felt their eyes on her, expression shifting into confusion.

Jon laughed as he watched Ourea trot over to her to ask immediately. The surprised look on Lady Stark's face was priceless. Lord Stark seemed to think so too. Arya agreed of course, and sent his half brother a happy grin he returned, suspecting his involvement.

"Would you ride out with me?" Percy asked him as they were leaving the great hall.  
Jon quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Ride out? Now?"

"Yes. I haven't had the chance to ride on my mount in quite a while, and I'm sure he would appreciate the exercise. Standing in stalls must be quite boring, I imagine."

Jon had no arguments to that. He liked riding, and a bit of peace and quiet, getting away from the noise of the castle seemed very inviting, so he agreed. They asked the stableboys to have both of their horses saddled and ready, then went to the kitchen to ask for some food and water to take with them in case they got hungry.

"Woah," Jon breathed as he watched a big black stallion being led from the stables, its breath painting the air white as it puffed and huffed, visibly excited to be out.

"That's my boy!" the Storm bastard grinned, going to the horse to take the reins from the stableboy. Jon went with him cautiously, watching the two interact. It almost looked like Percy understood the horse as he chirped at him happily, like talking to an old friend.

"This is Blackjack, one of my dearest companions." he introduced the stallion "I wouldn't really pet him though, he bit off someone's hand once. He bites."

"Are you serious?" Jon asked, wide eyed as he stared at the horse's mouth, imaging a bloody severed hand hanging from there.

"Don't be silly," the other boy laughed richly "Of course not!"

Jon huffed half heartedly, only slightly upset. As much as he wanted to dislike the bastard, he liked the sound of his laughter a lot, the way he smiled. He kept those thoughts to himself though, and turned to check on his own horse, thanking the stableboy for his work.

They rode out with curious eyes watching them, but neither cared, only focusing on the joy they felt as their horses trotted through the main gate and picked up pace once outside. Jon loved it; the cool northern wind in his hair, rippling his clothes, making his cloak flare out behind him like a great black wing. It was truly freedom, felt like flying. They raced from the road to a set of hills, Blackjack easily leaving Jon and his mare behind. It was really fun though, winning wasn't important.

As they stood on top of the hill on the back of their mounts, Jon told the other boy about the different places he liked to go to with his siblings, pointed out the directions of the holdfasts nearby. They saw does grazing the grass in the clearing below, a rabbit racing from the trees to the other side of the clearing, disappearing in the bushes. After a few minutes of just standing there and taking in the scenery, they eventually moved on.

Jon led Percy to the hill that stood the highest, the whole countryside, the open fields and mills, smaller villages and holdfasts, the woods stretched out before them, the wall fading in the distance. It was the spot Jon liked the most, sitting in the grass and just being one with the environment, nobody's bastard or lord.

"It's beautiful," Percy smiled as he looked around, truly awed by the beauty of the north. Most people they came across talked of it as hard, cold, ruthless and rigid. It was colder than what he was used to, no doubt, but the people had been welcoming with him and his family, the land before him seemed just as lively as any other he had seen during his travels.

Jon laid out furs on the grass for them to sit and took some of the food and water he borrowed from the kitchen. Percy told Jon about his travels as they ate and drank, stories old sailors shared with him of pirates and wizards, strange animals from across the sea he had never seen before. It was all really entertaining.

"You should come and see for yourself. I'm sure you'd like it." Percy said absently as he took a bite of his pie.

The other boy smiled with a shake of his head "I'm not much of a sailor." He didn't take it as a serious offer, why should he? He barely knew the foreign bastard. And besides, he had his future set out for him. Joining the Black Brothers to keep the realm safe. That was his fate, wasn't it?

He couldn't help but feel doubt for the first time as they watched the sun set in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think anyone would really be interested in this, but I'm glad some people enjoyed the first chapter. I took my sweet time on this one too, and I have no idea where I want to take this to be honest.
> 
> But let me know if you'd like to read more, and I shall continue with this!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated c:


End file.
